


Trust Hawaii

by Natashasolten



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not see Steve’s face, only his dark shape, the silhouette; the infinity of the moon was behind him throbbing orangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Hawaii

A line of empty beer bottles mobbed the low sea-wall down by the little beach behind Steve’s house. Too many bottles, really, empty brown/gold glass glinting and festering in scattered starlight. Then the moon came rolling up from the sea, a raw balloon of diminished sea-glow.

He knew he was very drunk because he wanted to ride that moon straight up until he crashed into that fake-looking sky.

Here, even the vision of the ocean cresting, crystal black shot through with stripes of day-bright blue threatened an unreality. Too beautiful. It had to be a hallucination. The scent: fresh salt and old rain. The lucid dreamscape. He’d moved from New Jersey into an illusory enchantment. Hawaii was a delusion. A fable. A ‘once upon a time’ land.

“I don’t trust Hawaii,” Danny said.

“Huh?” Steve placed another empty bronze-dark bottle upon the sand-flooded wall.

Danny didn’t answer why, but he thought: A night like this could make you lost, take you right out of your body, shift you up until your skin edged stars, then plunk you right back into yourself dazed and different for having touched the indefinable. Dust-light. Star-sand. Looking up and drowning in the blackest sea. A night like this could rob a man’s resolve. Turn the heart to ash.

He felt a tug on his sleeve.

He could not see Steve’s face, only his dark shape, the silhouette; the infinity of the moon was behind him throbbing orangely.

“C’mon,” Steve said, not letting go. The hand on the sleeve pulled him up as if he were weightless, already in space. The furling voice again. “C’mon.” A steady grip led him beyond the sea-wall to the white beach which made him squint even at night. The waves were curled gold-ness now; the sky had bought itself too many gaudy jewels.

Steve went with him through the warm, soft wind to this edge of island. Madness!

Danny said, “I’m not jumping off.”

Steve had a laugh like music. It sailed right into his skin. “You have to trust some time.”

“We’re too drunk.” But already his bare feet were surrounded, a caressing current, sea-foam at the trouser hems.

Steve tugged his elbow now. He was ankle-deep.

“We’ll drown.”

A stunning grin. “Trust Hawaii.”

“It’s a sham. A cult.” Danny looked away but that moon was everywhere, as if light could yell between the stumbling language of the tide.

Brine-wracked sands beneath his feet sliding. Pants damp, heavy now. Warm-cool driftings against his thighs.

Steve said, “The wild is not a cult, Danno.”

Mumbling, “Not swimming drunk,” and slipped.

Steve and the ocean caught him.

They both went down on their knees.

The water came up to their chests and Danny floated up a little, the coolness of it spinning through his body, bringing more focus to this dream.

He tangled his fingers in Steve’s shirt to keep from floating away.

Now they laughed together. Damn. The rocking liquid. The churn. The pull.

“We won’t drown,” Steve said.

“You won’t. You’re a fucking SEAL merman.”

“Trust Hawaii,” Steve answered.

“Never.”

Steve held steady in front of him. The sea folded and unfolded itself, pushing them smoothly together, then apart, then together again. Forcing its tide upon them.

“Trust me, then?” Steve asked.

They were pushed against each other.

Danny said, “Trust? You? A thief?”

“What?” Pushed apart.

“You stole me. From HPD. What makes me think you won’t steal more?”

“More of what?” Pulled together again.

“More of me.”

“Is there more?”

My heart, he thought but didn’t say it. My rude and clamoring Jersey soul.

Out loud he said, “Hell, I don’t know. I’m drunk.”

“Not too drunk.”

“If I can hear the hiss of the moon burning its path to the sky, then I am.”

Another laugh worked its way into Danny’s skin.

Pushed and pulled. The whole world one big pulse. Moonfire scorching him. Hawaii wasn’t real, dammit!

“C’mon,” Steve said.

Where to now? The merman cove?

“C’mon.”

The tug, the press, the lift. When Steve let go of him he floated right into his arms.

Hand on his back. Knees bumping. Forehead to forehead.

The sea whispered, “Trust.”

Tang of lips.

Danny was drunk. On sea and moon and starlight. Hawaiian intoxication. And a McGarrett expert brainwash.

He’d gone over the edge, to be sure. Tumbled. Slipped. Fell.

A night like this… A man could crash right into himself, dissolve like sugar on the tongue, forget the bitter, the empty, the grief, soar away from isolation, locked distress, life-hurts. A man could move again into a wild sort of fever, a jump-start back to life.

With Steve’s lips parting in a smile against his, hands in his hair, those green-deep eyes, and the sea flushing warmer all around them, maybe, just maybe a man could…

…trust Hawaii.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, don't miss my other H50 fics "Tripping" and "Wet." I write in other fandoms, too. Click on my author name to bring up the list.
> 
> I also write original m/m romances under my non-fanfic name, Wendy Rathbone. Click [here](https://www.amazon.com/Wendy-Rathbone/e/B00B0O9BMS/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1) to see my Amazon author page.
> 
> Click [here](http://eepurl.com/cqDVcX) to subscribe to my awesome newsletter (that is not frequent so it won't spam you)!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
